


itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Lydia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(860): i gained so much weight this year, i put on my string bikini underwear and couldnt see the string anymore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini

_"(860): i gained so much weight this year, i put on my string bikini underwear and couldnt see the string anymore!" from[here](http://chubstilinski.tumblr.com/post/97533000896/chubby-kink-feedist-texts-from-last-night)_

  
Cora stares at the text for at least ten minutes before she’s coherent enough to write a response, and even then it’s not elegant.

_Come over. Now._

Lydia does, knocking on her door five minutes later. Cora lets her in, and she’s wearing her long brown leather trench coat- the one she specifically bought to flash Cora in public. Cora’s always torn between loving and hating the garment.

“I didn’t realize you’d have such a strong reaction to my text,” Lydia says with a smirk.

“Liar,” Cora accuses, moving forward to undo the buttons.

“No. Go sit on the couch.”

Cora does, sitting on her hands to make sure she behaves.

Lydia’s fingers go through the buttons deftly, undoing each without the jacket slipping. And then, all at once, the coat slides to the floor with Cora’s jaw. She wasn’t kidding- the bottom’s tiny string is completely hidden.

Lydia strides forward in her heels, and Cora’s gaze is caught in the fold she knows the bikini string is. Lydia spins, and Cora’s glad she’s sitting on her hands, because she _definitely_ would have grabbed otherwise. Lydia’s huge cheeks look nude but for a little pink and yellow triangle. It takes Cora a minute to realize the yellow is polka dots, and the song is stuck in her head.

Lydia turns around again her hands teasing at her stomach, “Wanna see it?”

“Yes,” Cora exclaims, and Lydia lifts her folds slowly for dramatics, smoothing out the skin at her hips and the pink string is finally visible. Lydia drops her belly the next moment, and Cora watches the ripples come closer before looking up to her face.

Lydia’s laughing lightly, “You’re so easy.”

Cora shrugs, “I thought you liked that.”

Lydia supposes she’s right, and for that, she straddles her on the couch.

“May I?” Cora asks, her hands itching to grab, her whole body itching with arousal as Lydia’s weight rests almost fully on her.

“Mhmm.”

Cora’s hands brush up Lydia’s arms, and she kisses her deeply. Lydia smushes her with her hips and lips, everything pushing down. Cora’s a live wire now, her hands racing everywhere- playing with her belly, her breasts, her thighs, running her fingers along the hidden string.

“Everything off,” Lydia declares, and they’re both naked after minimal shuffling.

“Want you to eat me,” Lydia says, kneeling up so her cunt is in Cora’s face. She digs in right away, using her whole face like Lydia likes, and her hands at her hips.

“You’re so good at this,” Lydia moans, rocking forward to briefly push her head against the back of the couch. Cora’s fingers only squeeze her harder, rather than tapping out, so she does it again, pressing forward a little longer. Her hands fall forward against the wall as her hips fall into a rhythm, and she knows it isn’t going to take much more. She looks down, Cora’s face completely buried in her snatch and looking so tiny in comparison to her, and she moans through an orgasm.

She slips down into Cora’s lap, her hand seeking her out.

Cora blushes, “I’m good, I’m really good.”

“Mkay,” Lydia says, getting up, “lay down, we’re cuddling.”

Cora does with a grin, lying on her back, and Lydia is on top of her the next moment.

“You’re the best,” Cora says happily, as they laze on the couch.

Lydia grins, “I know. I’m going to have to buy some more g-strings for everyday use.”


End file.
